


It takes a lot to know a man

by alezhys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezhys/pseuds/alezhys
Summary: loosely (or really, majorly) based on that first Tony/Potts scene on the first Iron Man movie. Chanyeol's Iron Man and Kyungsoo's his Potts





	It takes a lot to know a man

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it's me ya girl again. i wasn't actually thinking of uploading this friend here but someone (& i'm not gonna mention her name because she's mean, oh so mean to me now) talked me into doing it & well, here it is. i just hope it makes sense even for those who, somehow (shame on you, guys), haven't watched the Iron Man movies.  
> thank you so much for taking the time to read it, ❤  
> tw: @kyuchansoolee

She was lean, jinx-like. She had dark, long wavy hair and glowing skin. And she reeked of sex and sweat.

" _Girl needs a shower,_ " Kyungsoo thought. He was standing in front of her, holding her ironed and, now, properly washed clothes.

She looked at him, weighted him and then smiled and asked, "so you're the famous Do Kyungsoo, aren't you?" with a bite to her voice.

Of course. 

Kyungsoo stood tall (or as tall as he could manage, thank you), and proud. He had nothing to feel bad about.

After all, he was just another girl, wearing Chanyeol's night clothes.

And they were all oh so similar and they all wore his clothes at the end. Maybe, Kyungsoo thought, they hoped Chanyeol's genius (and billions of dollars) would somehow rub on them like that. Somehow.

"Eleven years working for him and he still has you running around, doing the laundry," she added, mocking him. Or really just trying to.

_"What a bitch."_

Kyungsoo smiled, like a pro, and handed her her bag of cheap Channel shit. "You know how he gets," he said, "I got to, occasionally, take out his trash too," he went on and then looked her up and down, meaningfully.

She abruptly stopped laughing right and there, furiously turned back on her heels and walked directly into Chanyeol's bathroom. And then she'd left.

They all did.

Everyone except Do Kyungsoo. And he was real used to it now. Sort of. 

"How did she take it?" Chanyeol asked him, peering up at him from behind his work goggles. He was bending down on his workshop' desk, talking to both Kyungsoo and Sehun (his assistant, a disembodied voice and eternal friend from behind a screen).

Kyungsoo sighed and grinned, like a- well, like Kyungsoo. He only got comfortable enough to act like himself if Chanyeol was anywhere nearby.

"Like a champ," he answered and sat down only a tad bit far away from him. Enough to keep looking at and over whatever it was Chanyeol was doing today and to stay sort of out of his way. "Like a total champ."

"You have plans for tonight?" Chanyeol asked him, absent-mindedly. He was side glancing at him and at his clothes then rapidly looking back down.

Kyungsoo knew what it meant. But he didn't want to let Chanyeol know he did so he looked down at his phone to mask it and tried his hardest not to smile.

They had been walking around this for long now. He knew Chanyeol liked him, love him even, that bit sure was. He'd said it a couple of times before. Out loud. And it had meant a lot,  considering who and how chanyeol was.

And he'd never tried to get on Kyungsoo's "good side," like with all of his one night stands. He'd given him his space.

And yes, he kept sleeping around from time to time. Yes, he liked flirting with whatever gave him a second look. But Kyungsoo felt something had started to change. He could feel it. He knew because Chanyeol hadn't tried a thing on him yet.

And that one fact there was proof enough.

"I actually do," he replied then, absently scribbling down on his Iphone, "it's my birthday."

Chanyeol looked up at him and back down, surprised and pouting. But he was never one to accept defeat. "Yeah I knew that one," he said, more to his desk than to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo couldn't stop himself from smiling this time. He was lame like that.

"Make sure to buy yourself something nice...  from me," Chanyeol said, now really looking at Kyungsoo.

"Oh, I did," Kyungsoo told him. 

"And did you like it?"

"I loved it. You have excellent taste, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo replied, leaning down on his own desk.

"Well... good then," said Chanyeol, finally smiling directly at him. Easy to read, like a kid.

"Thank you," Kyungsoo said, standing up and picking up his coat from behind his chair.

"Happy birthday, Kyungsoo," said Chanyeol, closely looking up at Kyungsoo's face and then pretending to go back to his work.

"Thank you, Mr. Park."

Oh yes, Chanyeol got his dates, and he was something of a liar, and maybe something of a cheater (which didn't even apply because they weren't technically a thing... not yet). And maybe he was too much of a genious. And he was Iron Man (and Kyungsoo kept trying to get used to this too). But none of them girls and money would make up for what having Kyungsoo by his side meant.

They would never do.


End file.
